Mr Brightside
by FatBoySlim
Summary: Songfic to Mr. Brightside by the Killers. The KND are transported to a Moulin Rouge fantasy world where love may bloom. KukiWally and a little NigelAbby


Disclaimer: I don't own the KND or Cartoon Network. The Killers own this song, and the video for the song gave me the idea for this story. What would happen if the KND were in this little "Moulin Rouge" fantasy world? What would happen to Kuki and Wally's relationship? We may soon find out…

Life seemed pretty normal at the KND tree house one normal Tuesday morning. Nigel was looking at statistics of the Delightful Children's mansion to look for weak spots at the table; Hoagie was eating a sandwich while reading a comic book near Nigel; Kuki and Wally were playing video games with Kuki beating Wally like there was no tomorrow; and Numbuh 5 was listening to her CD player while reading one of her magazines on the couch. It was pretty normal, until…

" I win! I win! I beat Numbuh 4!" yelled Kuki as she threw the controller down and danced around Wally.

"Yeah, yeah…cruddy girl…beat me again why dontcha," Wally muttered loudly. Unfortunately, Kuki heard him and started crying.

"WAHHHHHH!!!!!! Numbuh 4 doesn't like me anymore!" cried Kuki as she buried her face in her sleeves.

Numbuhs 1,2, and 5 saw this and didn't look too pleased with Nunbuh 4's actions.

"Numbuh 4, apologize to Numbuh 3 this instant," said a very stern Nigel.

"Yeah, and Numbuh 5 thinks you should give Numbuh 3 a HUG too," said Abby.

Wally's brain didn't really like the idea one bit of giving Kuki a hug…

"Oh, and don't forget to give Numbuh 3 a big KISS too," snickered Numbuh 2.

Wally blushed at the thought. He was the tough guy, he was the big man (in a way), he was only twelve, and HE wasn't supposed to give hugs and kisses; that was a girl's job. However, he did have a little crush on Kuki, and maybe, just maybe, he'd like the thought of kissing the Japanese girl, just to see what it was like.

Before he could really think it over, a large BOOM interrupted him, and a large hole in the wall from which the boom came. It was the last people Wally really wanted to see today; The Delightful Children from Down the Lane.

"Hello Kids Next Door, we've come over to show you our new toy," the Delightfuls said in the unison voice.

Numbuh 1 one rose from his seat and in attack position and said, "The only thing you Delightfuls will be showing us is how badly you get your butts kicked! KND, battle stati--"

That was the last thing Numbuh 1 said before the Delightfuls threw a purple grenade at the KND and the grenade exploded and purple and green gas filled the room and all five agents collapsed.

The last thing Wally remembered was some Killers song playing in the background as he collapsed on top of Kuki.

**I'm coming out of my cage**

**And I've been doing just fine**

Gotta gotta gotta be down 

**Because I want it all**

** It started out with a kiss**

**How did it end up like this?**

**It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss**

**Now I'm falling asleep**

**And she's calling a cab**

**While he's having a smoke**

**And she's taking a drag**

**Now they're going to bed**

**And my stomach is sick**

**And it's all in my head**

**But she's touching his-chest**

**Now, he takes off her dress**

**Now, let me go**

**I just can't look its killing me**

**And taking control**

** Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**

**Swimming through sick lullabies**

**Choking on your alibis **

** But it's just the price I pay**

**Destiny is calling me**

**Open up my eager eyes**

**'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside **

** I'm coming out of my cage**

**And I've been doing just fine**

**Gotta gotta gotta be down **

**Because I want it all.**

** It started out with a kiss**

**How did it end up like this?**

**It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss**

**Now I'm falling asleep**

**And she's calling a cab **

** While he's having a smoke**

**And she's taking a drag**

**Now they're going to bed**

**And my stomach is sick**

**And it's all in my head **

** But she's touching his-chest**

**Now, he takes off her dress**

**Now, let me go **

** I just can't look its killing me**

**And taking control **

** Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**

**Swimming through sick lullabies**

**Choking on your alibi **

** But it's just the price I pay**

**Destiny is calling me**

**Open up my eager eyes**

**'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside **

**I never...**

**I never...**

**I never...**

As Wally came back to reality, he woke up dressed in a black suit coat and pants with a yellow tie and vest with a white shirt. He looked around and saw the strangest looking people he'd ever seen. The girls were dressed up like in that movie Moulin Rouge, and the guys were all dressed up in tuxedoes. It looked like some kind of dance club, or something. Then, he heard someone in the audience yell, "Well, were waiting Mr. Beatles!"

What exactly is going on? We may, and we may never know. Tune in to ch.2 to find out. In order to read ch.2, "some you-know-what's" are needed. Well, get cracking! Flames are welcome…this chapter, but I just call them "constructive reviews"

NewFoundDude

P.S. The more you-know-what's I get, the more motivated I am to put up the other chapters.


End file.
